I Kissed a dog and I liked it
by chibibatmishu
Summary: Brian goes to the beach with his family and there meets a girl....
1. Chapter 1

"I Kissed a Dog… and I Liked It"

Disclaimer- I don't own Family Guy or its characters. I do own Catelynn Rosen, Jessica Stine owns Airyn Nola Blaze, and Kris Rebo owns Darren Hill.

"Our first summer vacation," said Lois putting lotion on Stewie, "I just love coming down to Myrtle Beach." "It is a beautiful day out here," agreed Brian. As Meg and Chris headed out to the water, Peter headed off to cause trouble with the guys, and with Stewie contentedly playing in the sand, Lois laid down in her lounge chair to read her book and relax. Brian sat down and began to people watch, one of his favorite hobbies while on vacation. That's when a raven haired beauty caught his eye. She was laughing and having a good time with another girl, presumably her best friend from the closeness of the two. Brian's tail began to wag quickly. She looked to be the kind of girl he needed since losing Jillian. He started to get up to talk to her, but stopped when he saw a guy bounce up to the girls and hand them both drinks.

"Here you are princesses," said Darren handing over the two cold sodas. "You know it," laughed Catelynn. "You're such a sweetheart," said Airyn giving her boyfriend a kiss. "I try," Darren said pulling the blonde in closer. She giggled, "Not in public." She then sat down next to Catelynn. "Don't look but, there is a cutie staring at you Cate." Catelynn turned around to see and was smacked by a giggling Airyn, "I said not to look." "Ow, where?" her best friend responded still looking. "Right there… that cute little white doggie…" "Douchebag," laughed Catelynn smacking Ryn as she turned back around, "Now lets go swimming!"

Brian's spirits picked back up when he saw Darren with Airyn, thinking he was with the girl he wanted to get to know. Good thing he was wrong. "You, dog, what are you doing?" demanded Stewie. "Nothing kid, what do you want?" "Well, you've only been staring at that girl for the past hour, are you going to make a move or not?" "I don't know. I mean she's beautiful, but am I really ready for another relationship?" "You mean you're still thinking about Jillian? Dude, move on already. She's married, so I know damn well she did." "Wow…" said Brian eyeing Stewie, "Harsh…" "Oh, boo hoo… Still, why not talk to her. The worst she'll say is no…"

"I am so excited to go to the club tonight," Airyn said floating in the ocean. Catelynn began to balance herself on her stomach atop her beach ball. "I know, clubbing at the beach… nothing better than that." "Think you'll find a hottie hot hottie?" Catelynn eyed her, "I would hope so… well, I'm sure I will see some hotties, but…" "But what?" asked Darren, "Still going off about that bad luck thing?" "Hey I haven't had any luck with men. Why do I attract the weird ones?" "Cause you have weird friends?" laughed Airyn. Catelynn smirked, "That has to be it. Maybe I will dump my weird friends." "Ah you love us too much!" "You know I do Ryn. Now, who's up for hitting that burger joint we saw down the road?" "Me," Airyn said raising her hand as if in class. "Totally," agreed Darren, "I am so starving…" They climbed out of the water and headed for the car.

"Way to go Brian," he said to himself as he watched Catelynn leave, "you waiting too long." He sighed heavily and headed off to the bar to get a drink. ~*

Loud music filled the club as Brian sat drinking a martini. This wasn't his choice for the night. He just wanted to stay in the hotel room and watch some movies on pay per view, but Lois insisted he check out the club across the street. Said it would do him some good to get out and do some mingling. He heard Quagmire's voice through the crowd, "Hey baby, you be the Dairy Queen and I'll be your Burger King: You treat me right, and I'll do it your way." The girl laughed at him, "You wish tool bag." Brian looked up into the bar mirror to see Catelynn walking away from Quagmire, and straight towards the open area of the bar right next to him. "Can I get an appletini?" she said to the bartender. The bartender mixed the drink and sat it down in front of her, "Six fifty please." "Put that on my tab," interrupted Brian. The bartender nodded and Catelynn turned to smile at Brian. "Thank you so much. Can you believe what they're charging here? Talk about a rip off." Brian laughed, "That's what you get at the hot spots on the beach." "I'm Catelynn," she said sitting down next to him. "I'm Brian," he said, glad to finally know her name. "And you're…" He sighed for a brief second, "A dog?" "Yeah…" she trailed. "Yep, I'm a dog." "Huh…. Well, you're a cute dog." Brian's tail wagged, "You think so?" "Yeah, I do." *~

"This has been an amazing week," said Catelynn as they sat in the outdoor patio at a fine Italian restaurant. "It was something, "agreed Brian, pouring wine in both glasses. "And this chicken," she said before taking another bite, "is just wonderful." Brian smiled at her, "It smells wonderful." He pushed around some vegetables around his plate with his fork, "You sure you have to head home tomorrow?" Catelynn smiled at him, "Yeah, our funds have run out and we really should go back to work." He then noticed her fidget in her chair a bit as peoples whispers caught their ears. "Why don't we get out of here," said Brian. Catelynn nodded and the two stood up. "You're still getting use to the fact I am a dog, aren't you?" Catelynn blushed bright red. "I love being with you Brian, but I will admit I am stuck in that fact." Brian then grabbed his chair and pushed it close to Catelynn. Then climbing up ontop of it, he stood about her height. "Then don't think about it Cate. Love is love isn't it. Who is society to tell you who you fall in love with. Noone can tell your heart what it wants." And with that he gave Catelynn a kiss. ~*

Catelynn gazed out the window as Darren drove them home. "You look so lost," said Airyn, "Did something go wrong on your date last night?" "Brian kissed me," she said still staring at the passing scenery. Darren tried to hold back laughter, "You kissed a dog?" Airyn slapped him, "Be have Darren. So what is the matter." "I'm so confused Ryn. I like Brian, but I'm not sure if I can handle the fact that he is…" "A dog," Darren helped. "Yeah," she said with a sigh. Airyn frowned, "I'm sure you will figure it out sweetie. So what about this kiss?" Catelynn smiled, "I liked it…"


	2. I Need You Now

"Need You Now" a chibibatmishu fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy or its characters. I do own Catelynn Rosen, Jessica Stine owns Airyn Nola Blaze, and Kris Rebo owns Darren Hill. The song belongs to Lady Antebellum. This is part two of "I Kissed a Dog"

~* There are a million stars and a million dreams, you are the only star for me, the only dream I dream*~

"I picked up your pictures from Walmart," said Airyn, handing the packet over to Catelynn. Catelynn smiled at her best friend and roommate, "Ah, you didn't have to do that for me." Airyn smiled, "Hey, what are friends for? Besides I was there getting us our weekly soda rations." Catelynn laughed as Airyn disappeared back down the hallway. Catelynn tore the barcode sticker and took the photographs from the envelope. These were the pictures from hers and Airyn's recent trip to the beach. She stopped a few photos in when she came across a picture of her and Brian together that Airyn took. A smile crossed her face, while pain crossed her heart. This relationship was all to confusing. Normally, Catelynn didn't consider herself biased on any type of relationship, hell she use to date Airyn. So why should she care about what made Brian so different. She gave the pictures a slight toss, scattering them all over the bed as she went off to find something to drink.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Currently she felt like a complete idiot, they way she felt when she knew that her and Airyn's relationship was over. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she did some things differently in the past. Would she have been able to save the relationship? No, she thought, the way things are now she wouldn't have traded them for the world. Airyn was happy and she was happy for Ryn. And because of this, she got to meet someone special to her. Catelynn found herself focusing on Brian once again. If she kept continuing on this path, she was sure to lose him forever. Did she really want to go down that path again? All the feeling of doubt and sorrow that once plagued her… No, there was no way that needed to be repeated. Things needed to be learned from the past. There was no need to focus on all the bad that happened in the past, she just needed to keep moving forward.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Brian climbed up onto the barstool of the bar where they met. "Can I get a martini?" he asked the bartender, who nodded. He then put an elbow on the bar and leaned his head into his hand. Another week at this beach, where everywhere he turned reminded him of Catelynn. The barkeep set down the martini as well as a shot glass. "Shot of whiskey, on the house." "Thank you," Brian replied, taking it down quickly. "Well Brian," he said to himself, "You've fallen hard and fast. What a mess…" "Wow, you look like you lost your best friend," came a new, unfamiliar voice. Brian turned to see a red haired transvestite. "My name is Julius," the she-male continued, "Do you need to talk? I'm a great listener and I promise I won't hit on you if you don't want me to." Brian shrugged, "Sure pull up a stool."

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

"It's women troubles isn't it?" guessed Julius, sitting down next to Brian, "the look on your face says it all sweetie." "I just met this girl Catelynn," Brian said, "and I have fallen in love more quickly then I should have left myself." "No one ever plans to fall in love. That's just the way love is, it doesn't care who you are, what your gender is, or even your species, when it finds you that it is. Game over. You're a slave to your heart and love herself." "I think part of her subconscious just sees me as a dog. I wonder if she will ever get over that fact." "I think if she really loves you for who you are she will. Otherwise, she's not worth breaking your heart over. Don't you want the person you want to be with to love you for who you are, not what you are?" Brian nodded, "Well doesn't everybody." "And that's the thing," continued Julius, "Society today has made it out for certain love to be considered wrong. We can't let oppress us. If she can love you for being a dog, then we've all won honey." "I am ready to help and be patient with her as well," Brian said before finishing off his martini, "You know what? Screw the rest of this vacation. I need to go to Spartanburg find Catelynn. I need to know if this is all real."

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

After searching forever, Brian finally found Catelynn's place. He stood at the door, nervous to even knock upon it. Taking a deep breath he knocked and awaited an answer. Airyn was the one to answer and looked surprised. "Brian, right?" "Yeah, is Catelynn home?" Airyn nodded while smiling, "Yes, she's down in her room watching her favorite romantic movie. I know she's been thinking about you Brian." She nodded down the hall of their apartment, "Down that way second door on the right." Brian walked down the hall and stopped at Catelynn's room. The door was hanging open, and there she was, sitting on the bed, holding a bottle of Pepsi and watching Sleepless in Seattle. He paused a moment to listen to the movie. "People who loved once are far less likely to love again," said the doctor on the movie, "Sam, do you think that there is someone out there you could love as much as your wife?" Tom Hanks spoke, "Well, Dr. Marcia Fieldstone its hard to imagine." "What are you going to do?" "Well, I'm gonna get out of bed every morning, breathe in and out all day long. And after a while I won't have to remind myself to get out of bed and breathe in and out. Then after a while I won't have to think about how I had it great and perfect for awhile." "Sam, tell me what was so special about your wife." "How long is your program? Well it was a million, tiny little things that when you added them up it just meant that we were suppose to be together. And I knew it, I knew it from the very first time I touched her. It was like coming home, only to no home I'd ever known. I was just taking her hand to help her out of a car and I knew it. It was like magic." Brian looked over to see Catelynn starting to cry again. "Do you believe in magic Cate?" he asked stepping into the room.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all_

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Catelynn jumped slightly startled at the sound of his voice and quickly turned towards the door. "Brian," she exclaimed, the Pepsi bottle flying across the room as she lept off of the bed and onto the floor. She quickly fell to her knees and hugged Brian tightly. "I missed you so much Brian," she said sobbing. Brian held her close, "It's ok, there is no need to cry." "Of course there is. I know we've only been together for a short time, but I wouldn't trade that time for anything in the world and I sure as hell don't want something stupid come between us." Brian took her hands into his own paws, "Catelynn, when I first saw you I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you." Catelynn smiled at him, "I'm not going anywhere…" Brian's tail wagged as they took in the moment. "Just kiss already," laughed Airyn walking past, "Don't just stand there." "My pleasure," he said and kissed Catelynn.

_I just need you now_

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_


End file.
